Sonic va a la Secu
by ShadowgirlShadi
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos van a la secundaria! aqui pasan cosas que se ven cotidianamente en todo lo que es la secundaria
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es uno de los primeros que escribí, espero que les guste, además le agregué un personage mio que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. Las letras que estan incluidas en este fic no me pertenecen. Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a SEGA® sólo Shadowgirl si me pertenece.**

**Sonic va a la secundaria. **

Una mañana, dos amigos caminaban hacia la escalera de la secundaria.

Knuckles: ay otro aburrido día en la escuela

Tails: si y lo único bueno es la comida de la café

Knuckles: ay lo único que te gusta es la comida

Tails: ya para de decir "ay" ya cansas además... (Lo interrumpe)

Knuckles: mira son Shadow y Sonic

Sonic: hola (siempre de buen humor)

Shadow venía muy pensativo y no dice nada

Tails: oye estas muy callado que pasa

Shadow: nada es que mis padres metieron a mi hermana aquí y a su amiga también

Tails: ay no te preocupes

Rouge: seguro será mejor este año

Blaze: si el pasado estuvo fatal

Rouge: Cream estará nerviosa

Blaze: ay Cream por más que se le note no lo acepta

Cream:(muy sonriente) hola

Rouge: lista para decirle

Cream: decirle a quien

Blaze: ay no te hagas

Cream: aaaaah pues claro que

Rouge: ¿si?

Cream: no

Blaze: ¿por?

Cream: porque no

Llega el profesor y los sienta a todos

Prof: buenos días por lo que veo hay muchos compañeros nuevos y algunos de los anteriorea estaran en el otro salón así que no creo que haya problema con ello. Antes de comenzar la clase quiero presentarles a 2 chicas, señoritas pacen.

Las 2 entraron y como dije antes una era la hermana de Shadow y la otra era Amy

Sonic estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados y cuando vio a Amy (hagamos que no la conocía)

Sonic: *es muy linda pero q porque digo esto*

Shadow: *hay mi hermana hash*

Prof: siéntense atrás de Sonic y Shadow

Amy y Shadi: si

Prof: muy bien habrán sus libros en la pág. ...(ring)

En el patio el centro de atención era Shadow Girl y Amy. Shadow Girl por ser la hermana de Shadow y Amy por ser de otra ciudad (usen su imaginación) Blaze y Cream se les acercan.

Blaze: hola yo soy Blaze

Cream: y yo Cream

Shadi: hola

Blaze: nos cayeron bien y quisiéramos ser sus amigas

Amy: claro

(Con los chicos)

Knuckles: que te pasa Shadow te vez muy desanimado

Tails: acaso no te agrada tu hermana

Shadow: no, no es eso

Knuckles: ah ya entiendo, estás celoso de que le presten más atención

Shadow: ay ya, hoy no estoy de humor

Knux: y que te parece si las invitamos

Tails: no, no lo hagas

Sonic: ¿por?

Tails: porque no o/o

Sonic: ay no me digas que te sigue gustando Cream

Tails: no como crees (mintiendo)

Shadow: además yo no creo que te atrevas

Knux: solo levanto una ceja

Tails: o si, si se atreve

Knux: chicas por aquí (levanta la mano para que lo vean)

Amy: oigan nos llaman

Blaze: vamos

Cream: no, no quiero (ya saben por qué)

Shadi: Cream tiene razón

Blaze: ay vamos (las empuja)

Shadi: ay está bien

Amy: hola

Knuckles: siéntense con nosotros

(se sientan)

Shadi: y bien que cuentas Shadow

Shadow: (un poco enojado) nada en realidad

Amy: alguien no está de buen humor

Knuckles: es que le molesta que hayan metido a Shadi aquí

Shadow: no lo digas

Shadi: *acaso a mi hermano no le caigo bien... ¿se avergüenza de mí?...porque no le he hecho nada malo bueno que no se me note que me afecto*

Knuckles seguía hablando de ella, hasta que ella se levantó y se fue no podía creer todo lo que pesaba su hermano de ella no pudo evitar llorar se sentó en una banca y se cubrió el rostro.

Shadow: porque lo dijiste?

Se va a buscarla

Knuckles: *¿por qué tengo que abrir la boca?*

Shadow: ¡Shadi! (Así le dicen de cariño) ay ¿por qué soy tan bocón?

Shadi estaba sentada en una banca del patio él la vio y se le acerco

Shadow: Shadi

Shadi: no me hables (se voltea)

Shadow: yo no dije eso como le haces caso

Shadi: si de veras crees todo eso de mí no quiero volverte a hablar

Shadow: escúchame

Shadi solo lo voltea a ver y se va muy triste aun (malvado Knuckles)

Suena el timbre y todos entran a su salón Shadi solo se sentó y bajo la mirada para que el miss no se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía pero fallo. La miss la llama

Miss: Shadow Girl puedes venir tantito

Shadi: si

Shadow: *soy un tonto*

Sonic: (susurrando) no te preocupes

Shadow: U.U

Miss: dime Shadow Girl

Shadi: dígame Shadi por favor

Miss: muy bien Shadi, dime ¿qué sucede?

Shadi: no, no es nada

Miss: Shadi, a mí no me engañas

Shadi: (baja la mirada) me he peleado con mi hermano

Miss: ¿me puedes decir quién es?

Shadi: ¿no le hará nada?

Miss: no solo quiero que hablemos

Shadi: es Shadow U.U

Miss: (entrando al salón) Shadow puedes venir

Todos acepto sus amigos: uuuuuuuuuh

Shadow: que pasa mis

Miss: tu hermana me ha dicho que se pelearon es cierto

Shadow:(la mira pero ella se voltea) si U.U

Miss: díganme, ¿qué pasó?

Shadow: verá...nosotros estábamos en el patio y después Knuckles (ya lo cacharon) las llamo y ella me dijo que qué le podía platicar y... yo le dije que nada y Amy dijo que...

Así le conto todo a la maestra, Shadi solo lo escuchaba y los miraba completamente callada.

Miss: y les gusta estar peleados por eso

Los dos se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza en un no

Miss: entonces

Shadow: me disculpas no te quise ofender

Shadi solo sonrió y lo abrazo (que lindo n.n bueno... fiu ya me calmo)

Miss: entren

Después de la clase

Amy: preguntémosles donde viven

Shadi: Blaze donde viven Cream y tu

Blaze: cerca de tú casa en el parque de aquí a la vuelta (guardando sus cosas en su casillero)

Shadi: nos acompañan (guardando sus cosas)

Blaze: claro

Knux: también las podemos acompañar si es que ya no estas enojada

Shadi: no te preocupes claro que nos puedan acompañar

Tails: genial*yuju*

Camino a sus casas

Cream: puedo acompañarte un rato Shadi?

Shadi: claro ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?

Cream: ¿de veras?

Shadi: si

Cream: ok n_n

Sonic: cuánto sacaron en el trabajo?

Cream: 8

Blaze: 9

Amy: 10

Shadi: 10

Tails y Knux: 5

Sonic: ¿por?

Tails: por qué Knuckles me estaba distrayendo y la mis como pensó que lo estábamos haciendo en equipo, nos dividió la calificación (enfurecido)

Knux: perdón luego puedes sacar mejores

Tails:

Cream: no te preocupes ¿tal vez saques mejor calificación no? sé que eres bueno

Tails: gracias

Shadi: bueno aquí me despido (ya llego a su casa si es que se preguntan ¿por qué?)

Cream: nos vemos mañana yo me quedare un rato

Shadow: adiós chicos

Blaze, Amy, Sonic, Knux y Tails: nos vemos

Shadi: pasa amiga

Cream: gracias...guau nunca habia entrado a tu casa

Shadow: ma ya llegamos

Mama: hola chicos(asomandose desde la cocina) Shadi veo que trajiste una amiga

Shadi: si ella es Cream

Mama: mucho gusto

Cream: igualmente señora

Mama: Shadi sube a cambiarte para que te leve el uniforme = tu Shadow

Shadi: si ven Cream

Las tres suben Shadow a su cuarto y Shadi y Cream al otro

Shadi: bienvenida a mi cuarto

Cream: es muy bonito

El cuarto de Shadi estaba pintado de morado su closet al fondo con toda su ropa bien ordenada por colores, posters atras de la puerta y una repisa con peliculas, libros y discos.

Cream: ¡qué lindo!

Shadi: gracias

Cream miraba un libro que decía _"Ghostgirl"_ que le llamó la atención.

Cream: ¿te gusta leer?

Shadi: si, cuando estoy sola en casa, me siento a leer un rato a leer, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo

Cream: que coincidencia.

Shadi: ¿quieres ir a la plaza?

Cream: si, pero no tengo algo para cambiarme.

Shadi: si quieres te presto algo

Cream: ¿de veras?

Shadi: (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Después de eso, bajaron.

Shadi: mami, vamos a ir a la plaza un rato

Mamá: si, pero que te acompañe tu hermano

Shadi: pero ¿por qué? (poniendo cara frustrada)

Mamá: porque no puedes andar sola.

Shadi: pero voy con Cream.

Mamá: de todos modos (pausa) SHADOW! BAJA!

Shadow: ¿mande? (asomando la cabeza por el barandal de las escaleras con sus audífonos en las orejas)

Mamá: acompaña a tu hermana a la plaza cielo.

Shadow: pero, pero… (Expresión enojada)

Mamá: sin peros [hay como son las mamás]

Shadow: vamos =(

Se fueron a la plaza y Shadi y Cream obligaron a Shadow a ver una película de puro drama y amor.

Shadow: (viendo la película con ojos de plato y boca triste) ¿qué onda con eso?

Shadi y Cream: *o* (hipnotizadas)

Shadow: ¬¬' "locas"

Después de la película llevaron a Cream a su casa y de ahí se fueron a la suya.

Al día siguiente camino a la escuela:

Shadow: ¡no me vuelvas a pedir que te acompañe a la plaza! (enojado y acomodándose la camiseta afuera del pantalón de la escuela)

Shadi: ¡ay, por Dios! Mamá te obligó (levantando su dedo índice)

Shadow: claaaro (sarcasmo)

En eso los alcanza Sonic.

Sonic: hola Shadi, hola Shadow

Shadi: hola^^

Shadow: hola… (Enojado)

Sonic: ¿qué pasó?

Shadi: nada ¿por?

Sonic: es que veo muy enojado a Shadow

Shadi:(asegurándose de que no la oyera su hermano)*es que mi mama lo obligo a acompañarme a la plaza*

Sonic:(apunto de carcajearse) aaaaaaa

Amy: hola como les va

Shadow: bien

Shadi: que hiciste ayer

Amy: me puse a leer un rato y a practicar la guitarra

Shadi: ¿sabes tocar?

Amy: si no te dije

Shadi: no, pero yo también se tocarla

Al llegar al salón en la puerta estaba una lista para un intercolegial hasta Blaze y Cream estaban viendo

Blaze: oigan saben tocar algún tipo de instrumento

Amy: si la guitarra por

Cream: habrá un intercolegial y Blaze y yo sabemos tocar el bajo y la bateria y solo nos falta un vocalista y dos guitarras

Shadi: podemos entrar con ustedes

Blaze: claro pero hay que practicar que tal en mi casa el sabado en la tarde

Amy: está bien pero hay que apuntarnos

Después de clases se dieron las audiciones la maestra los estaba llamando

Miss: siguiente

Unos eran fatales otros eran muy buenos hasta que les toco al equipo de blaze

Miss: siguiente

Blaze: ya nos toca

todas: ok

(la cancion es de crush 40)

cancion-SONIC HEROS(imaginense la cancion pero cn vos de chik)

What goes up, must come down, yet my feet don't touch the ground.

See the world spinning upside down.

A mighty crash without a sound.

I can feel your every rage, step aside I'll turn the page.

Breaking Through your crazy maze.

Like a lazer beam my eyes on you.

Watch me blow the night away.

Watch me save the day.

Feel like a storm is getting close.

Headed your way.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

What you can't find you can find in your friends.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

I won't even hesitate.

A second left to walk to fate.

I tried to strike, but I hit to late.

I got to look by my own name.

Watch me blow the night away.

Watch me save the day.

Feel like a storm is getting close.

Headed your way.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

What you can't find you can find in your friends.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

You can guess their ain't no doubt, as the words peel from the mouth.

Of a hero!

I can face another day, I'll fight through all the way.

Like a Hero!

And together we stand strong no matter how.

No one can bring us down!

HEEEEEEEEEEY!

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

What you can't find you can find in your friends.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

Setting the place for a hero's parade.

Sonic Heroes.

Heroes.

Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

Heroes.

Heroes.

Give us a reason and we're on our way!

FIN

Mis: genial son fenomenales

Blaze: gracias

Miss:como se llama su banda

Blaze:como le pondremos

Amy:Shabc(shabac asi se pronuncia

Blaze:esta bien

Todas:si

Blaze:se llama Shabc

Blaze:si que le gusto a la maestra

Amy:que bien representaremos a secundaria en seccion femenina?

Cream:porq es por grados y por secciones de chikos y chiks

Shadi:aaaaaa(choca con knux y tira los libros que traia)ay

Knux:hola ay losiento estas bien no te lastimaste(ayudandole a levantar sus libros)

Shadi:aaa(sobandose la cabeza) no te preocupes estoy bien

Knux:bueno nos vemos en el salon(las audiciones eran en el descanso)

Shadi:ok

Blaze Cream y Amy solo se le quedo viendo como diciendo : pilla:

Shadi:que

Blaze:nada(con voz burlona)

En el salon shadow se estaba durmiendo sobre la bank

Sonic:Shadow despierta

Shadow:

Shadi:que susede

Sonic:nada tu hermano se durmio

Shadi:ay pues quien no se duerme en la hora de lectura

Miss: Shadi quieres compartir algo con la clase

Shadi:no mis

Miss:sientate

Shadi:0.0(se sienta)

Miss:Shadow no te duermas

Shadow:si miss(apunto de dormirse pero Shadi loimpide jaja)

despues de la escuela camino a casa

Blaze:si vamos a practicar en tu casa

Shadi:claro solo que espera le tengo que pedir prestada la bateria a mi hermano

Cream:ok

Shadi: Shadow nos prestas tu bateria

Shadow:para?

Shadi:para ensallar la cancion

Shadow:ok pero no agan tanto ruido porque nosotros aremos la tarea que tenemos pendiente

Shadi:que tarea

Sonic:la de el profesor de lectura que solo nos quiso dejar tarea porque tu hermano se durmio

Shadow:ay ya les dije que lo sentis

Knux:y despues iremos a dar una vuelta

Tails:si

Shadi:*que bien asi podre salir sola*

(llegando a casa)

Shadow: ma ya llegamos

Shadi: mama?

Shadow: ay otravez se fue a una fiesta, bueno quientiene hambre

Todos los xicos:yo

las chicas ya se habian subido y ni ruido hicieron

Blaze: ay que practicar

Amy: si pero que cancion?

Cream: (esto no lo mencione en lo anterior pero agandecuenta que si)oye shadi no me dijiste que tu hermano tenia muchas letras y todo eso

Shadi: (chasquea los dedos) si pero esperenme aqui

Ella asomo la cabeza por la puerta y salio disparada hacia el cuarto de shadow. Al entrar estava todo desordenado la ropa pordoquier la cama sin tender pero eso si, los videojuegos y las canciones bien ordenadas y vio una convensente.

(con los xicos)

Knux: ay quien golpetea tanto en tu cuarto ya me cansaron

Shadow: ay seguramente(se pone todo blanko ) EN MI CUARTO!

El sube corriendo las escaleras y hace que Shadi se esconda bajo la cama (ya la cacharon)

Shadow: Shadi ya te oi

Shadi: (cuando shadow se voltea sale disparada a donde estaban las xhicas)

Shadi: ya...vine (jadeando)

Blaze: por poco te descubre

Shadi: si lo se

Cream: bueno que encontraste

Shadi: esto (les da la letra)

Amy: muy bien a rokear

Cancion: read between the lines/KSM

Amy:Everything used to be simple with you and me

A picture perfect world

I don't know what changed, but you're not the same

You sure know how to confuse a girl

Shadi:We were all about hanging out

Never had a single doubt

We would be forever more

But lately you're so distant, almost somebody different

That I never met before

Todas:You say it's all right, but something's wrong

I can see it in your eyes

If I turn around, will you be gone

Are we running out of time?

I'm not stupid I see through it

I can read between the lines

Shadi: Ooh (Ooh)

Ooh, Oh

Hey!

Blaze:You used to call to say you miss me

Now I guess you're way too busy

It isn't hard to tell

What we had is fading and

I hear what you're saying

But I don't believe it myself

Cream:If it's all good, then I should

Feel better and I could pretend that

Everything's okay

Call it intuition or a premonition

But I can feel you walking away

Todas:You say it's all right, but something's wrong

I can see it in your eyes

If I turn around, will you be gone

Are we running out of time?

I'm not stupid I see through it

I can read between the lines

Shadi:Guess I've been wasting time

Amy:I couldn't read the signs

Cream:But don't you worry 'cause

Blaze:I know how to say goodbye

Shadi:Ooh (Ooh)

Ooh, Oh

Ooh (Ooh)

Heeyyy!

Todas:You say it's all right, but something's wrong

I can see it in your eyes

If I turn around, will you be gone

Are we running out of time?

You can tell me nothin´s change

But I could read the signs

I'm not stupid I see through it

I can read between the lines

****************Fin**********

(los xicos aparecen derrepente)

Knux: brabo wo!

Tails: que bien tocan

Tails: bravo wooo

Knux: tocan genial chicas

Cream: deveras les gusto?

Shadow: claro auque de donde sacaron la cancion (mirando a shadi)

Blaze: am shadi la tenia

Shadi: si yo la tenia desde hace un tiempo guardada(piensa: que mala mentirosa soy)

Sonic: detodosmodos les salio bien

Shadi: graxias -^^-

Asi se furon practicando hasta que:

Miss: aqui esta el programa del intercolegial lo voy a pegar en la pared(pegando la lista) y dejenme salir antes de que se (todos se van acercando)se aproximen a leerlo(todos se avalanzan sobre la maestra para leer la lista) hey! esperen! uno por uno!

Blaze:(saliendo de la bola) estamos en el programa!

Shadi: sii!

Cream: lo logramos

Amy: si pero no hay alguien que pueda ser rival verdad

Blaze: no, no creo.

Amy: veamos(viendo la lista y pone ojos de plato) am...Shadi

Shadi: que pasa?

Amy: ven a ver esto

Shadi: , donde esta mi hermano?

Las demás solo señalaron a donde el estaba (uy ahora si le va a ir mal a Shadow)

Blaze: quien quiere ir por helado?

Amy: yo

Cream: am yo las acompaño

Shadi: Shadow!

Shadow: que? qué pasa? (volteándose hacia ella)

Shadi: porque te inscribiste en el programa?

Shadow: que! yo no... a ver (se dirige a la lista y ve su nombre)

Sonic: que paso?

Shadow: quien nos inscribió

(voy a poner a jet de chico malo)

Jet: ay pues quien crees?

Jet: pues quien crees

Shadow: y porque?

Jet: bueno he oído que tu y tus amigos son muy famosos y los quería ver haciendo el ridículo frente a todos

Shadow: ja claro ni de loco entrare a ese concurso

Jet: acaso...eres...gallina

Shadow: que dicen entramos?

Tails: pero Shadi también estará con su banda

Shadow: no importa con que uno de los dos gane nos dejara de molestar

Knux: ok si tu lo dices pero (hace una pausa) si aparecemos en el hospital x tu locura no nos eches la culpa

Shadi: si van a participar?

Shadow: al parecer

Shadi: conste

Shadi se fue enfurecida ya que ella no sabia nada. En la plaza con las chicas

Blaze: entonces que hacemos

Shadi: participar ya que (encogiéndose de hombros)

Amy: aunque sea contra ellos

Shadi: si (baja la mirada)

Cream: shadi que sucede

Shadi: es que no se porque lo hiso

Amy: todo para ganarle a ese chico como se llamaba?...Jek ...Jel

Blaze: Jet

Shadi: pero por eso no nos vamos a rendir tenemos que participar

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela estaban en historia

Neo:(es el primo de shadow y shadi) shadi que tienes

Shadi: nada solo estoy desanimada

Neo: porque si siempre te veo de buenas

Shadi: voy a competir con mi hermano

Prof: Neo siéntate por favor

Neo: luego hablamos

Shadi: de acuerdo

Prof: señorita Shadi dígame tiene algo que compartir a la clase?

Shadi: am no

Prof: quien fue Santa Ana?

Shadi: am un señor?

Prof: afuera (señalando la puerta)

Shadi: mmm

Todos e septo sus amigos: (de burlones) uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shadi:(sale del salón)

Shadow: *perdón *

Despues del castigo y de algunos días de practica y mas practica se acerco el día del inter y ya estaban listas. Unos eran buenos otros eran pero para morirse y al final de muchos les toco a los chicos.

Shadow: muy bien nos toca hay que salir y vencer a todos

Tails: pero que hay de tu hermana

Shadow: sigue enojada pero al final seguramente nos en contentaremos

Knux: si sales muerto?

Shadow: recuérdenme pedirles disculpas

Anunciador: y ahora damas y caballeros la banda shadow´s band(no se me ocurrió otro nombre x.x)

Canción: dirty little secret/ All American Rejets

Shadow: Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

Sonic:I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

All:I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Knux:Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

Tails:I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Sonic:Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

all:I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

::::: fin of song :::::

Todos: wooooooo bravo(aplaudiendo mientras otros chiflan

Anunciador: y ahora la ultima banda ... SH.A.B.C.

Shadi: (atrás de las cortinas) listas

Todas: listas

Shadi: vamos

Salen al escenario y todos gritan.

Cancion: Azúcar amargo/ Fey

Shadi: Algo quieres esconder

Que no se qué es

Y ya me hace daño

Por favor no pongas entre tú y yo

Dudas que por hoy

Puedan separarnos

Contéstame, aunque duela dime por qué

No te brillan igual que ayer

Las pupilas cuando me miras

Blaze: Mientes, te conozco bien

Está claro que algo está cambiando

Habla, no huyas de mi

A quemarropa ya vi

Que es lo que te tiene así

Visiblemente agitado

En el altar de mi credo particular

Nada, nadie me importa más

Que la música de tus labios

All: Eres azúcar amargo

Delirio y pecado

Un cofre de sorpresas

Llegas, me besas y

Eres azúcar amargo

Un ángel, un diablo

Maldito embustero

Sólo siento, que te estoy perdiendo

Amy: Odio, tener que ser yo

Quien te obligue a dar

Ese primer paso

Si es que hay alguien aparte de mí

Ahora mismo y aquí cortamos en sano

Cream:Me desharé, por dentro me desharé

De dolor pero no daré

Por pararte ni un solo paso

All:Eres azúcar amargo...

Delirio y pecado

Un cofre de sorpresas

Llegas, me besas y

Eres azúcar amargo

Un angel un diablo

El hombre que quiero

Pero siento que ya no te tengo

Shadi y Blaze: En el altar de mi credo particular

Siempre has sido el mejor, el más

El espejo en el que miro

Eres azúcar amargo...

Delirio y pecado

Un cofre de sorpresas

Llegas, me besas y

Eres azúcar amargo

Un ángel un diablo

Maldito embustero

Cómo duele saber que te pierdo

%%%%%% fin song %%%%

Anunciador: gracias chicas y ahora es momento de que los jueces decidan a los 3 primeros lugares

Después de un momento:

Anunciador: en 3° lugar esta...Jet y su banda

Jet: ja ese Shadow no me ganara

Neo: yo no lo creo

Anunciador: en segundo esta...Shadow´s band

Shadow: si! lo logramos

Tails: si pensé que jamás lo lograríamos

Knux: claro que si (dándole un codazo suave)

Anunciador: y en el primer lugar ... las chicas de SH.A.B.C.

Shadi: si!

Blaze: genial!

Todas: ganamos, ganamos.

Shadow: (se acerca a Shadi) lo hicieron bien

Shadi: gracias

Shadow: oye... perdón por lo de antes puedes perdonarme

Shadi: claro

Shadow: entonces hicimos las paces

Shadi: (lo abraza) claro que si

Jet: no puede ser que me gane una chica pero esto no se termina aquí e.

Blaze: si, si como tu digas, loco

Amy: y vamos por el premio

Cream: si vamos

Todas corren hacia el premio y bueno al final todo salió bien. Shadi y Shadow hicieron las paces como los buenos hermanos que son.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! n.n regreso con otro capítulo de Sonic va a la secu. Atencion: yo no me hago cargo de las asfixiadas por exeso de risa, que lloren de risa o que terminen cayendose de la silla.

Otra vez lo dire. Sonic y sus amigos (Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Amy y Rouge) no me pertenecen, son de SEGA® y los demás, son de unos amigos míos, sólo Shadowgirl (Shadi) es mía.

Well, LETS GO! :D

Capítulo 2

Después del Intercolegial, todos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas y las más contentas eran Shadi y sus amigas, pero ahora se acercaba el examen final para acabar el ciclo escolar con buenos promedios, según como saliera el examen. Algunos chicos empezaron a estudiar mientras que otro se quedaba flojeando y como siempre, no puede haber escuelas donde no hayan los tipicos chicos que hacen travesuras.

En clase de Mate.

Profesor: (dando clase)

Shadow: el profe no puede parar de hablar? (con la cabeza recargada en la mano con el codo sobre el pupitre)

Frozen: (anotando todo)…

Sonic: parece que no( aburrido voltea a ver a Frozen que anota como loco) que tanto anotas?

Frozen: el tema (voz baja)

Knuckles: lo tenemos que copiar? O.O!(cara de espanto)

Frozen: (asiente con la cabeza)

Shadow: yo no he anotado nada O.O! (voltea a ver a Shadi) me prestas tu cuaderno?

Shadi: no

Shadow: agh! Porque?(da un pisotón)

Shadi: porque no

Sebas: -.-(anota con la flojera mas grande del mundo)

Todos se ponen a copiar como locos excepto Manu.

Profe: porque no anota nada señor Manu?(alado de el)

Manu: ah? o.ó?(sin escucharlo)

Flamer: que porque no anotas nada e.e(le susurra)

Manu: aaah… lo tenemos que anotar?

Profe: si (cruzando los brazos) lo dije desde que empezó la clase

Manu: esque no lo escuche ^^'

Profe: (le lanza una mirada amenazadora)

Cream: oye aun así no anotas nada?

Manu: neh

Ana: pásame el ultimo párrafo Shadi

Shadi: ten (dándole el cuaderno)

Shadow: O.o? porque a ella si se lo prestas y a mi no?

Shadi: porque ella es mi amiga y tu mi hermano

Shadow: conste (voltea a ver a Silver que también anota como loco) me prestas tu cuaderno?

Silver: ay viejo, esperate tantito

Shadow: ash!

Frozen se acerca al profe para entregarle el trabajo.

Knuckles: ya acabaste? O0O!

Frozen: (asiente con la cabeza)

Bridge: no te pases!

Todos: o0o!

En el descanso:

Blaze: me duele la mano T.T (saliendo del salón)

Cream: a mi también

Santi: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (sale corriendo y se cae)

Sonic: pero que te pasa?

Hyson: si, siempre te pasa lo mismo

Santi: no se D: (se para y sigue corriendo en zig zag) wiiiiii D=!

Manu: no se puede con el profe -.-

Direc Egg: señor manu, a mi oficina porfavor

Manu: no podría escoger otro momento? è.é

Se va a la oficina del Director Eggman.

Bridge: Frozen por qué no hablas?

Frozen: (se encoje de hombros y hace un boto de silencio)

Bridge: ewe

Shadi: vamos, si no, no alcanzaremos lugar en la cafetería

Ana: si…y espero no encontrarme a Jet hoy, no estoy de humor ò.ó

Nella: si, la ultima vez nos fue fatal...

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto recordando que Jet les había echado de la cafetería el día anterior.

En la oficina del Director Eggman:

Manu: si director?

D. Egg: Manu, deves poner mas atención en clase, tus calificaciones estan muy bajas puesto que...blalalala (eso era lo que manu escuchaba enrealidad).

Manu: (se empieza a distraer con una telaraña en la esquina del muro de atras del director) aja

D. Egg: me temo que llamare a tus padres

Manu: ya me puedo ir?

D. Egg: si -.-'

Manu: wiii! (sale corriendo al patio)

Mientras en el patio:

Flamer: ahora si se paso el profe

Bridge: seeh

Sebas: terminaste el tema Frozen?

Frozen: (asiente con la cabeza)…

Hyson: vaya suerte…yo me quede a medias (nota que Manu no está, apenas) y Manu?

Manu: ya llege

Bridge: que te dijo el Director?

Manu: pues me dijo, Manu, deves poner mas atención y...como que me distrage (pensando) e.e

Hyson: debes de poner mas atención si no te ira mal en el examen final

Manu: claro Hyson como degas (dándole el avión)

Con los demás:

Blaze: se ve que esto esta mas tranquilo no?

Ana: si…

Shadi: muy tranquilo

Tails: (haciendo la tarea de Biología) Dx!

Silver: Tails que rallos y centellas haces?

Tails: la tarea de Biología, se me olvido hacerla .

Cream: entonces que tanto hiciste ayer?

Tails: estudiar

FLASH BACK:

Tails: (jugando Silver the hedgehog) eso es, no me mataras jajaja

Juego: GANADOR, JUGADOR 2

Tails: ay, sopas! (le pone reinicar y sigue jugando)

FIN FLASH BACK

Silver: bueno, si tu lo dices

Angeline: no deverias de desperdiciar así tu tiempo (leyendo su mente) ja ja ja

En la otra mesa:

Santi: (comiendo como loco)

Hyson: Santi cálmate O.O

Sebas: si parece que no has comido en toda una eternidad e.e

Pikari: (se acerca atrás de Sebas)

Sebas: de veras pareces loco!

Pikari: (le salta por atrás) BOO!

Sebas: AAAAAH! (se cae de la silla)

Pikari, Hyson, Santi, Bridge y Manu: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD!

Shine: jajajaja como te caíste

Sebas: ja ja ja ¬¬

Después del recreo todos se dirigían a la clase de Gimnasia. Cuando llegaron el profe no los podía controlar.

Profe: Shadow! Deja de perseguir a tu hermana!... Sonic no ponches ese balón!... Manu deja de presumir!

Manu: si claro (sigue presumiendo)

Profe: Pikari no electrocutes a Shine ni a Sebas!

Todos: (siguen en su rollo)

Profe: mejor me hubiera metido de bombero es menos peligroso (grita) si no se están en paz le llamare al director!

Todos esepto Glow: (se forman en una hilera)

Glow:(se queda donde estaba)

Profesor: Glow!

Glow: me esta gritando T.T (se forma)

Profesor: ay Dios mio. Bueno, los chicos tomen un balón y jueguen football.

Chicos: si! (se van a jugar)

Profesor: chicas hagan calentamiento que practicarán para la tabla gimnastica

Chicas: ok...(de mala gana)

Hyson: (en la portería) vamos!

Shadow: vas a perder Faker (a Sonic)

Sonic: si claro señor "soy un amargado"

Shadow: ya lo veremos

Sonic: bring it on!

Empiezan a jugar despues de 5 min:

Profesor: No! Sonic! no ponches el!….

Sonic: (poncha el balón con sus espinas)

Profesor: balón…(cara cansada)

Sebas: de veras Sonic

Shine: que afan de ponchar balones!

Knuckles: ay mr. ponchador!

Tails: ya es el 10° de esta semana!

Manu: es un record!

Hyson: de veras te pasas! D:

Glow: (se sienta viendo al techo)

Profe: (se le acerca) porqué no trabaja, señor?

Glow: nu se D:

Profe: (se empieza a comer un chocolate)

Glow: chocolate…..

Profe: te lo doy si te pones a trabajar

Glow: (se pone a hacer sentadillas) 1, 2, 3,…

Profe: (se lo da)

Pikari: (se le pone enfrente a Glow)Hola!

Glow: Ahhhh! Un monstruo! (corre en círculos con la boca manchada de chocolate)

Pikari: Hey!

Glow: que? Solo decía tu verdad e.e

Pikari: (lo electrocuta)

Glow: auch! e.e (con los pelos de punta)

Con las chicas:

Shadi: vaya que le va mal a Sonic

Ana: si ya es el 10° balón de la semana

Pikari: si (junto a ellas)(Yo: que rapido llego ahi o.o)

Profesor: chicas desde el principio (dirigiendo)

Empiezan la tabla

Ana: tanto tenemos que hacer?

Blaze: vaya que si

Ange: Shadi! Tu turno (ordenando)

Shadi: ash… si claro...vampira gritona y loca (refunfuñando bajito)

Ange: que dijiste? ò.ó

Shadi: nada (cara inocente)

Después de la clase en el pasillo

Sonic: ya perdón, perdón si?

Silver: es que ya es el colmo Sonic (enojado)

Knuckles: cada vez que jugamos Futbol ponchas el balón!

Hyson: y eso ya harta

Santi: Sonic tiene púas, y que? Así es el (?)

Jake: ay Sonic (moviendo la cabeza en un "no")

Sonic: (apunto de golpear a todos)

Tali: chicos, chicos!

Shadi: (abrazando a Sonic porque estaba apunto de atacar a todos) tranquilo, solo bromean no chicos?

Manu: no ¬¬

Jake: decíamos la verdad (cruzado de brazos)

Sonic: grrrrr! (enojado)

Blaze: bueno, al menos no pelean por las entrenadoras tan gritonas como las nuestras!

Rouge: perdón querida, si me pase de la raya, perdón

Ange: es que no lo hacen como es debido (tono de alarde)

Tali: pero si lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos

Ange: no es cierto, hasta mi abuela lo hace mejor que ustedes (presumiendo)

Shadi: hey! No le hables así! (soltando a Sonic y acercándose a Ange)

Ange: ay Shadi (se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro), ellas lo hacen mejor que tú, eres de lo peor, me das flojera de solo verte!

Shadi: hey! Todas nos esforzamos por hacerlo bien! Pero tú estás muy ocupada siendo mandona y presumida! (lo quita la mano de su hombro de mala gana)

Ange: ay por Dios, tú haces hasta que el futbol suene más divertido, incluso Glow es mas animado que tu!

Todos los demas: uuuuuu (corean)

Shadi: ahora si te pasaste!

Shadi se enfureció y se agarró a Angeline como costal de papas y Angeline quedó impactada de la mega paliza que se llevo de parte de Shadi, pero eso no le impidió seguirla molestando.

Hyson: ya tranquilas! (coge a Shadi de la cadera para separarla de Angeline)

Flamer: enserio basta! (poniéndose entre las dos)

Shadi: (respira ondo) uf….

Angeline: ay te ayudan a no ser como siempre la chica mas loca de la escuela y además, cobarde.

Shadi: que?

Angeline: lo que dije

Hyson: tranquila Shadi

Ana: si, solo te quiere provocar, aunque creo que ya lo hiso.

Pikari: si, no vale la pena (consolándola)

Frozen: (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Shadi: fuf bueno…(dandoce la vuelta e iendoce al salón)

Aqui termina el 2do cap, pronto subo el otro capitulo

Gracias por leer n.n

Gr


End file.
